Minha pérola
by Penny Hale
Summary: Sasuke precisa reconstuir o clã Uchiha e escolhe Hinata para ser sua esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata terminou de organizar os trabalhos das crianças da Academia e os guardou na bolsa. Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores do prédio, se despedindo de alguns alunos que corriam para a saída, apressados para irem para suas casas. Ao contrário deles, Hinata odiava a hora em que teria que voltar para casa. Sua vontade era se esconder em um buraco todos os dias e só sair dele para ir à Academia. Mas sabia que quando chegasse em casa encontraria seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, esperando por ela, irritado. Não achava digno de um Hyuuga, ainda mais da herdeira do clã, ser um simples professor na Academia! Mas ele permitiu que Hinata seguisse essa carreira, já que ela era incapaz de concluir uma missão sozinha.

Passava pelas pessoas nas ruas da vila, murmurando cumprimentos e voltando a andar de cabeça baixa. Sua atenção foi desviada quando escutou aquela voz.

-Tio, to morto de fome! Quero uma porção extra grande de ramen!-disse Naruto, o largo sorriso estampando a face com que Hinata sonhava todas as noites. Viu quando Sakura se aproximou do loiro e sentou-se ao seu lado, entrelaçando suas mãos. Suspirou e fechou os olhos. Não choraria no meio da rua, quando chegasse em casa teria tempo.

Apressou o passo, pois logo escureceria e não queria ouvir sermões do pai.

OoOoOo

Sasuke ultrapassou os portões da vila exausto. Estava em missão há um mês e tudo o que mais queria era um banho e sua cama. Mas antes precisaria passar no prédio da Hokage. Reuniu suas últimas forças e foi rapidamente até a sala de Tsunade. A mulher levantou os olhos quando Sasuke abriu a porta.

-Uchiha, que bom que voltou! Achei que teria que mandar o resto do esquadrão atrás de você!-disse, fazendo sinal para que ele se aproximasse.-Missão cumprida?!

Sasuke revirou os olhos, contendo uma resposta malcriada.

-Sim.

-Então está dispensado. Tire folga amanhã, você está péssimo!

Sorrindo por dentro, deu às costas a mulher e foi caminhando para casa. A alegria da folga passou no instante em que ele entrou na mansão Uchiha. Uma fina camada de pó estava alojada em cada canto da casa. O moreno fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o que foi uma péssima idéia, pois uma crise de espirros tomou conta de si. Entrou bufando e bateu a porta. Ainda teria uma faxina pela frente!

OoOoOo

Hinata abriu a porta da mansão Hyuuga e encontrou Neji, seu primo, rondando o hall de entrada, parecendo esperar por ela. O rapaz a olhou e sorriu aliviado.

-Hinata-sama, seu pai está um pouco nervoso com sua demora.-ele disse. Hinata fechou a porta atrás de si, engolindo em seco.-Parece que quer falar com você.

Hinata não sabia o que seu pai queria lhe falar, mas pela expressão de Neji, não era boa coisa.

-Estou indo falar com ele, nii-san. Obrigada!-Com uma pequena mesura, Hinata se afastou.

Tremendo, bateu na porta do escritório de seu pai, que disse um "Entre!" bastante seco. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si com os nós dos dedos brancos e a mão gelada.

-Sente-se Hinata, tenho algo para lhe falar.-disse Hiashi, sem olhar para ela.

Hinata foi até a poltrona branca em frente à mesa do pai e se sentou reta e com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

-Hinata, você já está com dezessete anos e em alguns meses assumirá seu posto como líder do clã.-ele começou, indiferente.-Mas como todos sabemos, você não tem capacidade para ocupar esse posto, então, em reunião com o conselho, decidimos que Neji ocupará seu lugar e se casará com Hanabi.

Hinata relaxou um pouco os ombros, mas apenas alguns milímetros. Seu pai a livrara da responsabilidade de ser líder do clã e de se casar com Neji, mas obviamente lhe reservara algo muito pior! Sabia que para ela ter esses pesos retirados das costas era um presente, e Hiashi não era um pai que presenteasse suas filhas. Aguardou pacientemente a sentença.

-Você será enviada para um treinamento especial, a Hokage irá lhe explicar melhor amanhã. Mas saiba que, quando sair dessa casa, será para sempre!

Hinata arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu.

-P-p-p-ara s-s-semp-p-re?-gaguejou.

-Sim, exatamento o que você ouviu.-disse Hiashi.-Você sairá daqui e treinará e, se voltar para o clã, se tornará um membro da Bouke!

Então era isso! Ele iria rebaixá-la à família secundária, pois ela jamais fora digna de pertencer a Souke! Levantou-se trêmula e assentiu.

-Sim, senhor! Com l-licença.-disse, antes de sair correndo, ignorando o olhar assustado de Neji.

OoOoOo

Sasuke terminou de limpar a casa e ia se jogar no sofá quando se lembrou que não tinha feito nada para jantar. Olhou nos armários e na geladeira e constatou que só havia vento e ele em sua casa. Respirou fundo e saiu. Teria que ir ao Ichiraku e correr o risco de encontrar Naruto e Sakura por lá. Enquanto andava, ia pensando em sua vida. Sua vingança estava concluída, estava forte e era minimamente respeitado na vila. Mas tinha que começar a reconstruir o clã e não poderia fazer isso de forma assexuada! Mas procurar uma esposa digna na vila seria um caos já que todas pareciam correr atrás dele como abelhas atrás de mel. Resolveu tomar um caminho mais curto e enxergou um garotinho na calçada chorando baixinho. Ao longe, uma outra pessoa vinha correndo, chegaria ao menino primeiro. Quando a figura se aproximou um pouco, viu que era uma mulher, mas esta passou um pouco do garoto e estancou. Virou-se e voltou até onde o pequeno estava. Com um pequeno gesto, ela segurou a mãozinha da criança, que abriu um sorriso gigantesco, a abraçando. A moça levantou-se e começou a caminhar na direção de Sasuke, sempre segurando a mão do garotinho. Mais alguns passos e ele reconheceu a moça, era Hyuuga Hinata. Olhando bem, percebeu que ela andara chorando.

Sem saber exatamente o que passou por sua cabeça, ele deu alguns passos e parou, bloqueando a passagem dos dois. Hinata ergueu a cabeça e corou.

-S-s-sas-uke-san, alg-gum problema?-perguntou.

-Percebi que este menino estava triste, mas você chegou primeiro. Estou indo ao Ichiraku, querem ir comigo?-Sasuke olhou para o pequeno, que se escondeu atrás das pernas de Hinata, segurando a barra do casaco que ela usava com firmeza. Hinata olhou para o pequeno e sorriu.

-Vamos acompanhar o Sasuke-san até o Ichiraku? Tenho certeza de que será divertido.-ela disse. O Uchiha franziu o cenho. Há dois minutos ela estava gaguejando e agora não estava mais?-V-vamos acompanhá-lo, sim.

Sasuke começou a caminhar lentamente, reparando no cuidado da Hyuuga com o pequeno. A criança parecia perdida e Hinata conseguira acalmá-lo rapidamente. Também reparou que ela não olhava ou dirigia-se a ele em nenhum momento. Foi aí que uma idéia maluca passou por sua cabeça! Hinata jamais correra atrás dele, todos sabiam que ela era apaixonada por Naruto desde sempre, mesmo que ele agora namorasse com Sakura. Ela cuidava bem de crianças, nunca correra atrás dele, era de um clã importante e era bonita, precisava reconhecer. Uma futura senhora Uchiha perfeita!

Sorrindo de lado, decidiu observá-la durante o jantar. Depois decidiria o que fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke acordou na manhã seguinte decidido. Não existia ninguém melhor que Hinata para ajudá-lo na reconstrução do Clã Uchiha! Vestiu um quimono negro com o simbolo do clã nas costas e rumou para o Clã Hyuuga. As pessoas o encaravam abertamente, assustadas com a presença dele ali. Passou por todos eles indiferentes, indo em direção à casa principal, onde foi recebido por Neji, que o media de cima a baixo.

-O que quer aqui, Uchiha?-perguntou, desconfiado.

-Vim falar com o senhor Hyuuga, poderia me levar até ele, por favor?-disse Sasuke.

Neji estreitou o olhar, mas levou o moreno até seu tio. Bateu na porta e entrou, pedindo que Sasuke ficasse do lado de fora enquanto o anunciava. Passou-se alguns segundos e ele abriu a porta para o moreno.

Hiashi o aguardava com as mãos entrelaçadas, sem entender o que Uchiha Sasuke poderia querer com ele. Fez um sinal para Neji sair e outro para Sasuke se sentar.

-O que gostaria de falar comigo?-perguntou.

-Gostaria de pedir a mão de sua filha mais velha em casamento.

Hiashi se surpreendeu com o pedido do Uchiha, mas não achou ruim. Dessa forma, Hinata não seria rebaixada e honraria seu clã se casando com alguém de seu nível.

-Gostaria de lhe avisar Uchiha, Hinata iria iniciar um treinamento especial com a Hokage amanhã.-disse enquanto se levantava.-Mas pelas circunstâncias atuais, creio que ela não precise mais disso.-O patriarca abriu a porta do escritório e uma criada apareceu rapidamente.-Acorde Hinata!

OoOoOo

Neji subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto de Hinata intempestivamente, acordando-a.

-Neji-nii-san, o que houve?-perguntou, sonolenta.

-Hinata-sama, levante-se rápido. Uchiha Sasuke veio pedir sua mão em casamento!

Hinata arregalou os olhos e, completamente desperta, levantou-se da cama e tomou um banho rápido. Trocou o pijama por um quimono azul simples e prendeu o cabelo em coque frouxo. Ia descendo as escadas acompanhada de Neji quando viu uma criada subindo.

-Hyuuga-san, seu pai está chamando-a no escritório.-disse, fazendo um pequena reverência e descendo as escadas.

Hinata encarou Neji, apavorada. Então fora por isso que Sasuke ficara encarando-a a noite toda e lhe convidou para comer no Ichiraku? Desceu as escadas tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Neji percebeu o desespero da prima e bateu na porta para ela. Hiashi murmurou "Entre." e os dois cruzaram o portal.

Sasuke estava sentado na poltrona em frente à mesa de Hiashi, que estava de pé, as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

-Neji, pode se retirar!

O rapaz olhou para o tio e em seguida para Hinata, que parecia congelada. Suspirou e com um leve toque nas mãos da jovem, saiu. Hinata se sentiu diminuída sem Neji por perto. Pelo menos ele a protegia e agora ela estava sozinha encarando dois pares de olhos que lhe davam arrepios.

-Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke veio até aqui pedir sua mão em casamento.-disse Hiashi, os olhos faiscando.-Dessa forma, seu treinamento será cancelado e você continuará sendo parte dessa família. Trará honra ao clã se casando com ele!

Hinata encarou o pai e engoliu em seco. Continuaria parte da família e traria honra para o clã... Era tudo o que ela mais queria! Mas, e o amor? Em seus pensamentos, se casar por amor sempre fora importante. Mas teria coragem de envergonhar mais uma vez seu pai recusando o pedido?

-Hinata, o que diz?-perguntou Hiashi.

A moça o encarou e abaixou os olhos.

-H-hai.-disse.-Eu aceito o pedido.

OoOoOo

No fim do dia todos já sabiam que Uchiha Sasuke iria se casar. As moças da vila estavam desoladas, todas tinham esperança de serem escolhidas por ele. Os amigos de Hinata ainda estavam incrédulos.

-Ainda não entendo o que deu na cabeça do Sasuke-kun para casar com a Hinata-chan!-disse Ino para os amigos, todo reunidos no Ichiraku.

-O Sasuke-kun tem que reconstruir o Clã Uchiha, porquinha!-disse Sakura.-Se ele escolheu a Hinata-chan é porque ela é adequada.

-Não acho que ela seja adequada para ele.-disse Kiba, irritado. Era óbvio que Sasuke magoaria a morena.

-Nós deveríamos parar de falar dos dois e ficarmos felizes por nossos amigos, 'ttebayo!-disse Naruto, sorrindo.

Hiashi já conversara com Tsunade sobre o cancelamento do treinamento da morena e explicou os motivos. Os únicos que não pareciam animados com o casamento eram Sasuke e Hinata.

OoOoOo

O moreno passou no Clã Hyuuga no fim da tarde e convidou Hinata para um passeio. Precisavam conversar sobre as mudanças que logo aconteceriam e queria explicar a ela toda a situação. A morena o esperava sentada na entrada da mansão Hyuuga. Usava um vestido florido de alças largas e que ia até os joelhos e sapatilhas azuis. Brincava com a barra do vestido, distraída e não viu o rapaz se aproximar.

-Hinata?-ele chamou. A morena se assustou e ergueu a cabeça.

-O-o-lá, Sa-s-s-suke-san.-disse Hinata, se levantando.

-Podemos ir?-ele perguntou, oferecendo o braço a ela.

Ela maneou a cabeça em um sim e ficou olhando para o braço dele. Parecia em dúvida sobre alguma coisa. Sasuke sorriu de lado e se aproximou.

-Agora estamos noivos, que mal há você aceitar o meu braço?-disse, encorajando-a.

A morena deu dois passos vacilantes e passou o braço pelo dele, corando intensamente. Sasuke achou muito engraçado o nervosismo dela, mas ficou quieto.

-Onde você quer ir?-ele perguntou, olhando-a. Ela deu de ombros e ele suspirou.-Vamos comprar um sorvete e depois vamos a cachoeira, está bem?

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça e eles continuaram andando. Sasuke comprou dois sovetes de morango e entregou o de Hinata. Foram em silêncio até a cachoeira e sentaram-se na grama, um ao lado do outro.

Sasuke ficou observando os gestos de Hinata. Em nenhum momento ela o olhara ou puxara assunto. Não tentou abraçá-lo, nem disse coisas irritantes. Com seu jeito tímido, as pernas esticadas em linha reta e bem juntas, a franja escondendo os olhos enquanto saboreava o sorvete a faziam parecer uma criança em um passeio com os pais. Hinata virou a cabeça e o surpreendeu encarando-a. Arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente. Sasuke sentiu vontade de rir, mas se controlou.

-Olha, Hinata, sei que parece estranho, mas não pense que é uma piada!-ele começou.-Eu só pedi sua mão porque você é diferente das outras.

Hinata não o amava. Mas bem que ele poderia ser um pouquinho mais gentil com as palavras!

-Você nunca correu atrás de mim e lida muito bem com crianças, entende?-A morena fez que sim com a cabeça.

Continuaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que a Hyuuga ergueu os olhos para o céu e se perdeu em pensamentos. Todos envolvendo um futuro ao lado de Naruto. Mas foi interrompida por Sasuke.

-Acho melhor irmos para casa, está ficando tarde!-disse Sasuke se levantando e ajudando-a.

Sasuke pensou que Hinata era tímida demais para alguém como ele, mas com o tempo a relação dos dois mudaria. Tinha de mudar!


	3. Chapter 3

O dia do casamento finalmente chegara e Sasuke estava nervoso como nunca. Achou que ficaria calmo, mas parecia que Konoha interia estava no Clã Hyuuga para a cerimônia. Andava de um lado para o outro, espiando o início do corredor de flores por onde Hinata entraria a cada cinco minutos. O moreno usava um quimono azul escuro com o símbolo do clã Uchiha no canto esquerdo. A expressão zombeteira de Naruto começava a irritá-lo. O loiro se levantou e foi até ele, acompanhado de Sakura.

-Teme, fica calmo!-disse Naruto, dando-lhe um tapinha no braço. Sasuke o encarou com os olhos semi-cerrados.-A Hinata-chan não vai fugir!

-Não ligue para o Naruto, Sasuke-kun. É normal ficar nervoso no dia do casamento!-disse Sakura, lhe lançando um sorriso terno.

-Hm.-Sasuke grunhiu, incapaz de emitir outro som. Achava que vomitaria se abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa.

De repente todos os olhares se voltaram para trás e Hinata apareceu acompanhada de Hiashi a todas as preocupações de Sasuke acabaram.

Hinata usava um quimono branco com flores de cerejeira na barra e nas mangas, os longos cabelos meio presos por uma tiara delicada e um batom rosa claro. Caminhava lentamente e pôde ver que ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, como se estivsse indo para o abate. Ela parecia tão frágil e amendrontada que Sasuke sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas ficou quieto. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por causar aquela sensação na jovem, mas teriam de se acostumar com o que o futuro reservava para os dois.

OoOoOo

Hinata já estava acordada quando as criadas foram arrumá-la. Deixou que a penteassem e a vestissem em silêncio, sem dar atenção as frases animadas das mulheres, dizendo o quão sortuda ela era por se casar com Uchiha Sasuke. Ficou alheia a tudo, repassando mentalmente todas as vezes em que imaginou como seria seu casamento com Naruto. Agora o loiro estava namorando Sakura e ela se casaria com Sasuke. A vida tinha muitas reviravoltas mesmo!

Quando ficou pronta, desceu as escadas e encontrou com seu pai, que parecia orgulhoso da decisão da filha. Seguiram para os jardins, onde a cerimônia seria realizada, Hinata tremendo muito. Observou os convidados e sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver Naruto e Sakura, sorridentes, olhando para ela. Guiou o olhar para o noivo e imediatamente sentiu-se mais calma. Seu pai começou a caminhar, levando-a junto com ele. Entregou-a à Sasuke e ela sentiu o moreno tremer um pouco quando segurou sua mão. De vez em quando ela olhava para Sasuke e o via encarando a decoração como se ela fosse muito interessante. A tremedeira em suas mãos estava aumentando e ela conteve um sorriso. Pelo menos não era a única a estar apavorada! Sasuke, com seu jeito calado e altivo, lhe passava uma sensação de segurança, como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer com ela.

Decidiu prestar atenção na carimônia e esquecer o nervosismo que tomava conta de si e do moreno.

OoOoOo

Após a cerimônia, todos foram para o jantar de comemoração na mansão Hyuuga. Hinata e Sasuke conversavam com alguns convidados enquanto o jantar era servido. Kiba se aproximou da morena acompanhado por Shino.

-Hinata, parabéns pelo casamento.-disse, seu tom de voz o contradizendo totalmente. Qualquer um podia perceber que o Inuzuka não estava nem um pouco feliz com o casamento da amiga.

Shino a olhava fixamente e, pedindo licença a Kiba, caminhou com a moça para um lugar mais calmo.

-Está com medo, Hinata?-perguntou. A morena o olhou surpresa, pensando se deveria dizer o que estava pensando ou não.

-N-na v-verd-dade, estou sim, Shin-no-kun.-disse Hinata.

-Acho que você não precisa se preocupar, Hinata.-disse Shino.-Sasuke não permitirá que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

Hinata sorriu miúdo com as palavras de Shino. Sentia-se protegida perto de Sasuke, mas o olhar dele lhe dava pavor.

-Acho que tem raz-zão, Shino-kun!-disse ela.-V-vamos entrar?

Shino acompanhou a morena de volta para a festa, esperando ter ajudado um pouco.

OoOoOo

O casal se despediu dos útimos convidados, mortos de cansaço. Hiashi e Neji apareceram alguns minutos depois, acompanhados de uma criada.

-Hinata, está na hora de arrumar suas coisas.-disse Hiashi.

A jovem prendeu a respiração, o momento que ela mais queria adiar chegara. Subiu as escadas, nervosa, e encontrou Hanabi arrumando algumas de suas roupas dentro da mala.

-Nee-chan, eu dobrei algumas roupas suas e arrumei na mala.-disse ela.-Só coloquei o necessário, o resto você põs na outra mala.

-H-hai, Hanabi.-disse a moça.-Pode me deixar sozinha um instante?-pediu Hinata.

A Hyuuga mais nova saiu do quarto depois de dar um beijo de despedida na irmã. Hinata sentou-se na cama e dobrou alguns pijamas e kimonos, até a mala ficar cheia. Puxou outra mala de dento do armário e guardou algumas roupas simples e seu uniforme de treinamento. Foi até a mesa de cabeçeira e tirou a única foto que tinha com sua mãe e guardou dentro da mala. Por último, guardou alguns perfumes, cremes e xampus dentro de uma frasqueira e acrescentou algumas roupas íntimas às outras malas. Com um último olhar, fechou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas. Sasuke levantou-se e segurou as malas da, agora, sua esposa. Despediram-se da família da morena e seguiram para o clã Uchiha, os dois absortos em seus pensamentos.

Quando adentraram o bairro, Hinata ficou observando atentamente as casas, imaginando como fora a vida ali. Imaginou crianças brincando e mulheres a olhando enquanto atravessava as ruas acompanhada do herdeiro. Pararam em frente à mansão Uchiha e Sasuke abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e seguiram até onde um dia fora o quarto dos pais de Sasuke. O moreno deixou as malas no chão e se virou para ela.

-Se quiser tomar um banho, o banheiro fica ali.-disse, apontando uma porta em frente ao quarto.-Tem toalhas e lençóis dentro do armário.

A moça ficou um tempo calada e sentou-se na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-P-p-p-po-de ir p-pri-m-meiro, S-s-sasu-k-ke-san.

Sasuke suspirou e foi até o armário, retirando duas toalhas, dois lençóis e seu pijama.

-Agora que somos casados, você pode parar de me chamar de Sasuke-san, Hinata!-disse ele, depositando uma toalha e um lençol sobre a cama e deixando-a sozinha.

Enquanto ele estava no banho, Hinata arrumou a cama onde iriam dormir e corou ao perceber que ficaria próxima demais do moreno. Começou a entrar em desespero, mas quando pensou em se esconder até a manhã seguinte, Sasuke entrou no quarto secando os cabelos usando uma camiseta preta e um short da mesma cor. O Uchiha deixou a toalha na maçaneta da porta e se enfiou nos lençóis. Hinata quase correu para o banheiro, temendo ficar sozinha muito tempo com ele.

Quando saiu do banheiro, o medo tomou conta de si novamente. Vestiu um pijama que consistia em uma calça e uma blusa de mangas curtas, mas mesmo assim se sentia exposta. Sabia que, para reconstruir o clã, Sasuke teria que se aproximar MUITO dela, mas ainda não estava pronta para isso. Entrou no quarto e encontrou o moreno sentado na cama, lhe encarando. Sasuke a mediu com os olhos e se deitou novamente, de costas para onde ela deitaria.

-Não se preocupe Hinata, não vou te agarrar no meio da noite.-ele disse.-Boa noite.

Hinata relaxou os ombros e foi se deitar. Por enquanto ela estava salva!

-B-boa n-n-noite, S-s-s-asuke-kun!-disse ela.


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, um domingo, Sasuke acordou e não encontrou Hinata na cama. Olhou no banheiro, mas seu estômago roncou baixo quando um cheiro muito bom invadiu suas narinas. Entrou na cozinha e encontrou Hinata procurando algo na parte superior dos armários. A blusa do pijama estava um pouco levantada, lhe dando a visão de um pouco de pele. A moça encontrou o que procurava e puxou uma pequena tigela vermelha de porcelana e fechou o armário. Quase deixou a tigela cair no chão quando se virou e viu Sasuke parado à porta observando. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e colocou a tigela sobre a mesa.

-Não foi minha intenção te assustar.-ele disse, indo até a mesa e sentando-se.

-T-t-udo b-bem, Sasasuk-ke-kun!-ela disse, indo até uma bandeja sobre a bancada.-Ohayo!-disse, ainda de costas para ele.

-Ohayo.

A moça depositou uma bandeja à sua frente. Colocou um prato pequeno de tamagoyaki à sua frente e uma xícara com chá verde. Retirou a tigela vermelha cheia com missoshiru e colocou-a em frente à Sasuke. O rapaz observou cada gesto da jovem, surpreso.

-Você fez tudo sozinha, Hinata?-ele perguntou. A moça corou bastante e abaixou a cabeça antes de responder.

-H-hai, S-sasuke-k-kun.

-E não vai tomar café comigo?-ele perguntou, notando que ela apenas o servira.

-E-eu não est-t-ou com fome, S-s-sasuke-kun.

O moreno a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e ela pareceu se encolher um pouco. Comeu tudo em silêncio e se levantou, agradecendo pela comida.

-Vou treinar.-ele disse, sem esperar resposta.

Hinata relaxou os ombros agora que estava sozinha. Sasuke a olhava de um jeito que lhe dava arrepios, mas precisava se acostumar, agora ele era seu marido.

OoOoOo

Sasuke resolveu treinar um pouco já que Hinata não conversava ou fazia as refeições com ele. Não entendia como ela gaguejava tanto com ele, mas com aquele garotinho sua timidez praticamente evaporou. Sentia-se impotente a cada segundo que passava. Como poderia reconstruir o clã se ela mal o olhava? Sentia raiva de si por ser tão incapaz de lidar com uma garota tão frágil! Passou algumas horas treinando no jardim e não percebeu a aproximação da morena quando o sol já estava um pouco alto. Parou um pouco, uma fina camada de suor nos braços e tronco. Pegou sua camiseta e secou o rosto, mas parou quando escutou um farfalhar atrás de si. Esperou mais um pouco e, quando escutou o barulho de novo, segurou o ser que fazia o barulho e guiou uma kunai para o seu pescoço, fazendo um pequeno corte na criatura. Mas largou a kunai rapidamente quando se deu conta de que atacara Hinata, que estava imóvel e com um fino corte no pescoço. Olhava vidrada para ele, oa olhos arregalados ao máximo.

-Hinata?-ele chamou, com medo de se aproximar.-Hinata, você está bem?

A moça o encarou por longos instantes antes de fazer que sim com a cabeça. Sasuke suspirou aliviado e se aproximou dela, que caiu sentada no gramado, apavorada. Sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo por tê-la assustado, mas precisava ver o quão fundo fora o corte.

-Não vou lhe fazer mal, Hinata.-disse se aproximando e erguendo a cabeça dela levemente. Ela usava o mesmo quimono do dia em que a pedira em casamento e tremia. Sentiu o perfume de rosas que ela usava e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Abriu-os novamente e aproximou o rosto do ferimento, observando a profundidade do corte. Sentiu a morena estremecer levemente quando ele soltou a respiração e não conteve o sorriso. Ela sentia alguma coisa quando ele estava por perto.-O corte não foi fundo, Hinata. Gomen, prometo ser mais cuidadoso!

Ajudou-a a se levantar e entrou com ela em casa. A morena se virou e estava vermelha. Ele procurou o motivo, mas não encontrou nada, até olhar para baixo e perceber que estava sem camisa. Ela abaixou a cabeça e bateu os indicadores.

-E-u s-s-só q-q-q-q-eu-ria p-per-guntar o q-que vai querer p-para o almoço.-ela disse, tentando conter a gagueira, sem sucesso.

-O que você achar melhor.-ele respondeu.-Vou tomar um banho.

A morena deu as costas a ele , que ainda ficou um tempo observando-a ir até a bancada e lear um das mãos ao peito, nervosa. Sorriu de canto e foi para o banheiro.

OoOoOo

Após o almoço, Sasuke resolveu tirar um cochilo na sala. Hinata aproveitou e foi até a biblioteca, onde ficou lendo sobre a história do clã Uchiha. Já estava no terceiro pergaminho quando sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e bocejar. Afastou um pouco o pergaminho e continuou lendo-o com a cabeça apoiada no braço, até adormecer.

Sasuke acordou uma hora depois e observou o céu. O tempo parecia estar fechando. Como não sairia mais, trancou as portas e janelas enquanto procurava por Hinata. Olhou dentro e fora da mansão e começou a ficar preocupado quando não a encontrou. Entrou novamente e escutou uma porta rager lentamente. Correu até onde o barulho fora feito e encontrou a porta da biblioteca aberta. Entrou e viu Hinata adormecida à mesa, um pergaminho pendendo de sua mão direita. Lentamente, retirou-o de sua mão e a pegou no colo. A moça se mexeu um pouco, mas encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Sasuke fechou a prta o melhor que pôde e a levou para o quarto.

O céu já estava um pouco escuro a essa altura, uma brisa um pouco forte soprando pelas frestas. Deitou-a na cama e resolveu ir ao Ichiraku comprar alguma coisa para o jantar. Ao sair, trancou a porta novamente, Hinata não acordaria antes que ele voltasse.

Esperou quase quarenta minutos até o pedido ficar pronto. Naruto, obviamente, estava lá com os outros amigos de Sasuke, por isso o pdido dele demorou tanto. Ignorou as perguntas ds amigos sobre a noite com Hinata e limitou-se a dizer que ela estava dormindo enquanto ele comprava o jantar. Seria humilhante dizer que nem a beijara ainda! Só queria voltar para casa e relaxar em paz, mas uma forte chuva atrapalhou suas idéias. Resolveu esperar que a mesma passasse, mas depois de vinte minutos, decidiu voltar mesmo assim. Correu o mais rápido que pôde até estar seguro na varanda da mansão e ver Hinata procurando por algo na janela.

OoOoOo

Hinata acordou um tempo depois e achou estranho o céu estar tão escuro daquela forma. Não soube como chegara até o quarto, mas ficou assustada quando um relâmpago cortou o céu. Não gostava de relâmpagos e trovões. Levantou-e e viu que Sasuke não estava no quarto.

-Sasuke-kun?!-chamou, ficando atenta a qualquer ruído. A casa estava escura e silenciosa e ela tinha medo. Sem o moreno por perto ela sentia-se desprotegida. Tentou abrir portas e janelas, mas todas estavam trancadas. Sentou-se no sofá e abraçou as pernas, fechando os olhos a cada clarão. A chuva começou a cair forte, tamborilando nos vidros e no telhado. A morena começou a ficar preocupada com Sasuke. Onde quer que tivesse ido, estaria pegando chuva e poderia ficar doente. Passaram-se vinte minutos e a moça levantou-se e ficou observando pela janela, esperando ver a silhueta de Sasuke entre a cortina de chuva. Escutou a porta sendo aberta e Sasuke entrou, acendendo a luz. Estava encharcado! Os cabelos estavam colados no rosto, a roupa pingava e ele retirou uma sacola de dentro da blusa.

-Fui comprar nosso jantar, você estava dormindo.-ele disse, largando a sacola na mesa da cozinha. Sentia frio e uma coceira incômoda no nariz. Hinata se aproximou dele e uma lufada de vento adentrou a cozinha, fazendo Sasuke espirrar. A moça correu até a sala, fechando a porta, e voltou para a cozinha.

-Sasuke-kun, troque de roupa, pode se resfriar!-ela disse. Ficou tão preocupada que esqueceu de gaguejar. Sasuke também reparou e virou a cabeça em sua direção. A moça abaixou a cabeça.-Vou buscar algumas roupas pra você.-Novamente, sem gaguejar. Estavam fazendo progressos, Sasuke pensou.

OoOoOo

Depois do banho, Hinata colocou o jantar dos dois em uma bandeja e comeram no quarto, juntos. Quando terminaram, ela recolheu os pratos e talheres e lavou-os na cozinha. Preparou um chá para o moreno, que estava quase adormecendo. Ela foi até o quarto e lhe entregou o chá, o qual ele tomou rapidamente e virou-se para a porta. Hinata encostou a mão em sua testa e constatou que ele estava com febre. Saiu e voltou com um bacia de água a uma toalha, a qual molhou e pôs na testa do moreno, que se remexeu incomodado. Buscou uma cadeira e depositou-a ao lado da cama, observando o Uchiha.

O rapaz era um pouco seco e grosso com as outras pessoas, mas estava sendo gentil e compreensivo com ela. Cuidaria dele como retribuição à paciência com ela. Pensando nisso, adormeceu sentada à cadeira.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke acordou na manhã seguinte e viu uma cadeira postada ao lado de sua cama. Ergueu o corpo um pouco e Hinata adentrou o quarto com seu café da manhã.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!-disse Hinata.-Trouxe seu café da manhã.

Sasuke a olhava um pouco sonolento, mas sentiu uma pequena onda de satisfação ao vê-la cuidando de si. Sentou-se e recostou o corpo sobre os travesseiros, olhando enquanto ela o servia.

-Arigatou, Hinata!-ele disse, tocando-a levemente no pulso. A jovem corou e afastou-se rapidamente.

-Você ainda precisa de repouso!-ela disse.-Depois irei até a Hokage pedir alguns dias de repouso para você.

Sasuke assentiu e comeu em silêncio. Hinata o deixou comendo e foi até o banheiro, voltando com a sua antiga roupa de treino e os cabelos úmidos.

-Irei pedir licença na Academia também para poder ficar aqui com você.-ela disse.

-Não gagueja mais, Hinata?-Sasuke perguntou. A moça corou mais um pouco e com uma pequena mesura, se despediu, deixando Sasuke sorrindo vitorioso.

OoOoOo

Hinata entrou na sala da Hokage de cabeça baixa.

-Hyuuga Hinata, que surpresa vê-la aqui! Não deveria estar na Academia a essa hora?-a loira perguntou.

-É sobre isso que vim lhe falar, Tsunade-sama.-Hinata ergueu os olhos.-Queria pedir alguns dias de licença para o Sasuke-kun. Ele está doente.-ela explicou.

-Entendo.-disse a mulher.-É algo grave?

-Não, é apenas uma gripe, mas ele precisa repousar.

-Certo, ele pode tirar dez dias de folga.-disse ela, levantando-se.-Tem realizado muitas missões ultimamente, então é merecido, mesmo que seja nessas circunstâncias.

-Obigada, Tsunade-sama!-disse Hinata, fazendo um reverência e saindo do local.

OoOoOo

Hinata voltou para a mansão por volta do meio dia, depois de ir à Academia explicar a situação do marido e pedir licença. Preparou uma tigela de missoshiru para Sasuke, que estava dormindo, as bochechas um pouco coradas. Aproximou-se e tocou sua testa, vendo que a febre retornara. Sentou-se na cadeira e deu um leve cutucão em Sasuke, que abriu os olhos lentamente, como se sentisse dor.

-Trouxe seu almoço, Sasuke-kun.-disse, indicando a tigela em suas mãos.

-Não estou com fome, Hinata.-ele disse, encolhendo-se como uma bola na cama. A morena contornou a cama e sentou-se de frente para Sasuke, uma colher em frente à sua boca. Pareceu surtir efeito, já que o moreno abriu a boca e moveu a cabeça um pouco para frente, engolindo aquela colherada. Levantou-se com dificuldade e se cobriu até o pescoço. Fechou os olhos e abriu a boca novamente, aguardando outra colherada.

Ficaram em silêncio até o almoço acabar. Hinata desceu lavou a louça e voltou para o quarto. Deiou-se ao lado de Sasuke e quebrou o silêncio.

-Sasuke-kun?!-chamou baixinho. O rapaz emitiu um som para que ela continuasse.-Pode me contar um pouco da história do Clã Uchiha?

Sasuke abriu os olhos e surpreendeu a morena encarando-o, curiosa. Ela desviou o olhar para o lençol e bateu os indicadores.

-Tudo bem.-ele disse com a voz rouca.-Eu conto pra você.

OoOoOo

Os dez dias que se passaram foram bastante prazerosos para os dois. Passavam as tardes conversando e contando histórias de suas infâncias, compartilhavam gostos e medos. Hinata se sentia cada vez mais segura e mais à vontade perto de Sasuke. No dia seguinte ao casamento não sentiu necessidade de gaguejar, o nervosismo e a timidez sumiram como mágica! Aos poucos o medo foi dando lugar à admiração e ao também sentia-se bem perto da moça. Hinata sempre o tratava bem, era cuidadosa e gentil, sem contar que ficava muito engraçada corada. Se tornara um hábito um pouco absurdo, mas ele adorava vê-la corada por sua causa.

No dia em que voltariam ao trabalho, tomavam café juntos, um olhando para o outro e cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Hinata quase engasgou quando um ANBU se materializou na cozinha.

-Uchiha Sasuke, a Hokage solicita sua presença imediatamente!-disse, lhe estendendo o pergaminho. O rapaz o pegou e abriu, enquanto o ninja sumia em uma cortina de fumaça.

-É uma missão um pouco complicada, Hinata.-ele disse, enrolando o documento e olhando para ela.-Acha que consegue ficar sozinha por um mês?

A morena fez que sim com a cabeça, ignorando o desapontamento que preencheu seu coração. Não queria que Sasuke fosse!

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas.-disse o moreno, um tanto quanto cabisbaixo. Os últimos dias foram maravilhosos, mas agora teria que passar um mês ou mais fora. Não conseguia nem imaginar como aguentaria ficar sem Hinata esses dias. Um vazio gigantesco foi se apoderando dele, mas tentou disfarçar. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, não podia ficar demonstrando tristeza pelos cantos. Sobreviveria, como em todas as outras vezes.

Escutou passos rápidos e viu Hinata entrar no quarto. A moça procurou por algo dentro do armário e retirou um pequeno lenço, onde borrifou um pouco de perfume. Ela lhe estendeu o tecido com as mãos trêmulas e o olhar baixo. Temia chorar na frente dele, mas queria que o Uchiha sempre lembrasse que ela estava ali, à sua espera.

Sasuke segurou o lenço e colocou-o dentro da mochila, assim o perfume dela se misturaria em suas roupas. Olhou-a por alguns instantes e encobriu a distância entre eles, lhe dando um beijo nos cabelos. Em seguida, pegou a mochila e partiu, deixando Hinata desolada para trás.

Aquele mês seria muito difícil para os dois e estava apenas começando!

OoOoOo

Hinata deitou-se no sofá e ficou observando as nuvens se moverem no céu. Ainda teria um tempo antes de ir para a Academia e queria ficar só com seus pensamentos. Sentia um vazio estranho, tinha medo de ficar ali sozinha. Mas não poderia pedir para ficar no clã Hyuuga, agora ela era uma Uchiha e tinha que ser forte. Aguentaria a solidão e o medo para honrar o seu clã. Levantou-se pouco tempo depois e foi para a Academia.

Sasuke também estava inquieto. Pedia mentalmente que nada de ruim acontecesse à Hinata. Ia de árvore em árvore o mais rápido que conseguia, pensando na volta. Não fazia nem dez minutos que ele saíra de Konoha e já estava com saudade de Hinata. Queria poder levá-la com ele, mas prometeu a si mesmo que a protegeria e levá-la em uma missão não era o caminho correto. Uma sensação ruim apoderou-se dele no instante em que saiu da mansão e Sasuke ficou com ainda mais vontade de dar meia volta e ficar em casa com a morena. Cumpriria a missão o mais rápido que pudesse, pois ficaria fora de si caso algo acontecesse à morena ou ficasse um dia a mais sem ela.

OoOoOo

Hinata cruzou com Naruto e Sakura no caminho para a Academia.

-Hinata-chan!-chamou o loiro, animado.-Tudo bem?

-T-t-tudo bem sim, Narut-t-to-kun, Sakura-chan.-disse com a voz um pouco baixa.

-Como está o Sasuke-kun, Hinata?-perguntou Sakura.

-Ah, ele vai b-b-bem.-disse Hinata, entristecendo rapidamente.-Saiu em missão hoje cedo.

-E você vai ficar sozinha?-perguntou Sakura, notando a tristeza repentina da morena.

-V-vou, m-mas tudo b-bem, Sakura-chan.-Não q-quero p-p-parecer rude mas estou atrasad-d-da.

-Tudo bem, Hinata-chan!-disse Naruto, se afastando acompanhado de Sakura.

Hinata ainda ficou um tempo observando o céu limpo de Konoha. "Volte logo, Sasuke-kun!", pensou, antes de recomeçar o seu trajeto.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke conseguiu concluir a missão com duas semanas de antecedência, graças ao reforço enviado pela Hokage. A mulher temia que Sasuke se sentisse mal, já que recomeçaria a rotina de trabalho após uma gripe. Voltava correndo, imaginando o banho quente que o aguardava, assim como uma certa jovem de olhos perolados! Correu mais rápido quando a imagem de Hinata se formou em sua cabeça. Todas as noites, o Uchiha sonhava com a morena, sonhos pouco inocentes, era verdade, mas eram a única forma de lembrar-se dela.

Avistou os portões de Konoha e desacelerou. Passou pelos guardas e acelerou novamente, indo direto para o prédio da Hokage. Entrou no local e cruzou com Shizune, que o encarou surpresa.

-Já está de volta, Sasuke-san?-perguntou ela.

-Sim, Tsunade-sama está em sua sala?-perguntou.

-Sim, mas terá que aguardar um pouco, ela está em uma reunião.-disse ela.-Me acompanhe, eu a avisarei que quer vê-la.

Sasuke acompanhou a moça, impaciente. Queria ir para casa e se jogar na cama, de preferência com Hinata, mas sabia que ela teria um infarto se ele se aproximasse demais. Sentou-se no corredor e esperou a permissão para entrar. Vinte minutos depois, Shizune pôs a cabeça para fora da sala e o chamou. O moreno se levantou e entrou.

Tsunade o olhava de um jeito estranho, o que o incomodou. O desconforto piorou quando se aproximou da mesa da loira e a viu segurando uma foto de Neji e Hinata.

-Vejo que a missão foi concluída com êxito, Uchiha!-disse Tsunade. Sasuke assentiu e aguardou.-Confesso estar bastante aliviada com sua volta adiantada. Sente-se, tenho outra missão para você!

Sasuke deve ter feito uma cara extremamente confusa e irritada, pois Tsunade o olhou com um misto de pena e divertimento.

-Não é nenhuma missão fora de Konoha.-ela disse. O moreno suspirou aliviado.-Na verdade, nem precisará se afastar do clã Uchiha.

OoOoOo

Hinata terminou o banho e vestiu um antigo quimono azul marinho com o símbolo do clã Uchiha. Sasuke lhe contara que as roupas de seus pais estavam guardadas em caixas no antigo quarto de Itachi. Aproveitando que o marido não estava em casa, Hinata foi até lá e observou todas as vestes, imaginando a história que cada uma tinha. Vestiu aquele quimono e imediatamente se sentiu mais forte, e era assim que queria permanecer. Foi até a cozinha e escutou um barulho estranho atrás de si. Um ANBU a olhava através da máscara.

-Uchiha Hinata, a Hokage solicita sua presença imediatamente!-disse, lhe estendendo o pergaminho e desaparecendo em meio à fumaça.

Suspirando, a moça foi até o prédio vagarosamente. Quando estava no corredor, a porta foi aberta e seu primo Neji saiu com cara de poucos amigos. A expressão passou de irritada para preocupada quando viu Hinata ali.

-Hinata-sama, o que faz aqui?-perguntou.

-Tsunade-sama p-pediu q-que eu v-v-viesse, Neji-nii-san.-disse ela.-Ac-conteceu alg-g-guma coisa?

-Ela lhe explicará, Hinata-san.-disse Shizune, aparecendo à porta.-Entre.

Hinata entrou e imediatamente sentiu um cheiro diferente. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando reconheceu ser o perfume de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun já voltou, Tsunade-sama?-Hinata perguntou. A Hokage a olhou surpresa pelo sumiço da gagueira, mas assentiu.

-Acabei de dispensá-lo, ele foi direto para o clã Uchiha.-disse ela.-Aproxime-se Hinata.

A morena aproximou-se da mesa, um pouco nervosa e tremendo levemente.

-Sasuke foi designado para outra missão.-disse Tsunade, observando Hinata entristecer.-Irei lhe explicar a situação e espero que colabore!

Hinata estava claramente confusa. Se a missão fora dada à Sasuke, porque ela teria de colaborar?

-Há muito tempo, um homem queria casar com sua mãe, mas ela já estava prometida a Hiashi.-começou Tsunade.-Ele ameaçou destrui o clã Hyuuga caso ela não desfizesse o acordo, coisa que obviamente ela não fez. O homem jurou se vingar, mas seu pai acreditava que ele já havia esquecido de tudo. Mas parece que nos últimos dias, o clã vem recebendo ameaças.-ela fez uma pausa e esperou a reação da moça. Como ela nada fez ou disse, continuou.-Você se parece bastante com sua mãe e o tal homem, que seu pai não quis me informar o nome, também parece saber disso. Ele pretende sequestrá-la, Hinata.

A morena arregalou os olhos e começou a tremer involuntariamente. Agarrou-se a borda da mesa para conter o nervosismo.

-Apesar dessa ser sua obrigação como marido, achei melhor que Sasuke fosse o responsável por sua proteção.-ela disse, atraindo a atenção da jovem para si.-O homem também pretende usá-la como fonte de pesquisa sobre o Byakugan. Então Hinata, colabore a não saia sem a presença de Sasuke. Muito menos fique longe dele na mansão, estamos entendidas?

A morena fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

OoOoOo

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro na mansão, preocupado. Se Hinata não podia ficar sozinha, porque ele fora dispensado? Ficou com ainda mais raiva ao se lembrar que Neji ficara e ele fora dispensado. O que Tsunade achava, que ele era incapaz de cuidar da própria mulher? Bufando, foi até o sofá e sentou-se. Mas escutou a porta sendo aberta e levantou-se de um pulo. Esperou e viu a cascata negro-azulada de Hinata, que usava um antigo quimono de sua mãe. A moça se virou e quase gritou de susto ao ver Sasuke parado como um fantasma.

-Sasuke-kun, me assustou!-ela disse, respirando rápido. O rapaz a olhava de uma forma estranha e ela se encolheu um pouco. Sasuke se aproximou a passos lentos, observando-a dos pés à cabeça, como se estivesse gravando seu corpo na mente. De repente, ele abraçou e aspirou o perfume de seu cabelo.

A moça ficou um tempo estática, mas lentamente moveu os braços e retribuiu o abraço.

-Tadaima.-ele disse. A morena sorriu e afastou-se um pouco, alargando o sorriso.

-Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!

O Uchiha nunca vira um sorriso tão lindo. Sentiu um aperto no peito só de imaginá-la nas mãos de um ser asqueroso, que certamente a machucaria enquanto ela pedia por ajuda, sem ninguém para ouví-la.

-Tsunade-sama lhe explicou tudo?-perguntou ele.

-Hai.-ela disse, ficando séria de repente. Voltou a abraçá-lo, dessa vez com mais força. O moreno a apertou contra o peito e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Vai ficar tudo bem!-disse.-Eu vou estar sempre com você.

Hinata fechou os olhos. Nada de ruim lhe aconteceria enquanto Sasuke estivesse por perto.

OoOoOo

Um homem aproximou-se do clã Uchiha e depositou algumas pedras no lugar. Depois, colocou tarjas explosivas, das que detonavam ao serem movimentadas e se afastou. Rumou para o clã Hyuuga e procurou até enxergar Hyuuga Hanabi na janela de seu quarto. Aquela garotinha traria sua querida Hinata até ele!


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke acordou na manhã seguinte e notou a cama vazia. Levantou-se rapidamente, procurando por Hinata a cada cômodo que passava. Encontou-a na cozinha preparando o café da manhã, distraída. Ele odiava admitir, mas estava se apaixonando por Hinata. Ela lhe parecia tão frágil e assustada que era impossível não desejar guardá-la em uma redoma de vidro e ficar admirando-a o dia inteiro! Deu meia volta evoltou para o quarto, pegando a primeira roupa que viu na frente e rumou para o banheiro.

Enquanto a água quente caía por seu pescoço e costas, Sasuke refletia. Um mês, esse era o tempo que ele e Hinata estavam casados. Nunca passara tanto tempo sem ao menos beijar uma mulher e isso o estava enlouquecendo. Queria ir com calma, mas não poderia esperar para sempre. Ele era um ninja, poderia ser morto em combate a qualquer instante! Afastou o pensamento negativo e imaginou como seria beijá-la. Uma idéia surgiu e ele pensou se a assustaria. Mas lembrou-se que os dois eram casados, não haveria necessidade da morena sentir medo dele.

Terminou o banho e foi para a cozinha, mas Hinata não estava lá. Olhou pela janela, esperando encontrá-la no jardim, mas também não a viu. Um pouco nervoso, foi em direção aos quartos e ouviu um barulho estranho no seu antigo quarto. Foi até lá e encontrou Hinata sentada no chão, arrumando o conteúdo de algumas caixas.

-Hinata, não suma dessa forma!-ele repreendeu.-Achei que tinha desaparecido!

A morena o olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

-Gomen, Sasuke-kun.-ela abaixou a cabeça e bateu os indicadores.-Estava arrumando essas caixas.

Sasuke se aproximou e sentou-se na cama, o que não foi uma boa idéia. Do lugar onde estava podia enxergar o decote da morena. Tratou de sentar no chão para impedir pensamentos pecaminosos.

-O que estava vendo?-ele perguntou.

Ela lhe estendeu uma antiga foto de sua família. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam lado a lado, Mikoto com uma das mãos apoiada no ombro direito de Sasuke. Itachi estava ao lado do pai, mas sua expressão era distante e vaga. Sasuke segurou a foto e lembrou-se da admiração que tinha pelo mais velho. Beirava a adoração, mas agora aquela família não existia mais. Somente ele e Hinata faziam parte do clã Uchiha. Ela o tocou no braço e estendeu outra foto. Ele a segurou e observou o antigo Time 7 acompanhado de Kakashi. Sasuke sorriu para a foto e, involuntariamente, moveu o polegar sobre a foto, bem onde estava o rosto de Sakura.

-Ainda sente falta deles, Sasuke-kun?-perguntou Hinata de cabeça baixa.

Sasuke a olhou e notou um tom estranho na voz sempre doce de Hinata. Seria...?

-Está com ciúmes Hinata?-perguntou, divertido.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-E-eu?! C-c-claro q-q-que n-não!-disse, mas a gagueira a traiu. Sasuke riu alto e observou a morena franzir o cenho.

-Desculpe.-ele murmurou, mas Hinata levantou-se e ia saindo do quarto. Por instinto, o moreno levantou-se também e a segurou pelo pulso. Ela o olhou um pouco assustada, principalmente quando ele aproximou-se lentamente, como um animal que vai atacar sua presa. A respiração da jovem acelerou e ela conteve um gritinho quando suas costas encontraram a parede.

Sasuke encurtou a pequena distância e a prendeu na parede com as mãos, enquanto sentia o seu perfume. A moça tremeu e ele afastou a cabeça de seus cabelos, encarando as pérolas. Lentamente, encostou os lábios nos dela e seu corpo relaxou. Ficaram algum tempo assim, até o momento em que Hinata pareceu acordar e abriu um pouco os lábios, dando passagem à língua do rapaz. Foi uma sensação totalmente diferente para Sasuke. Ele tinha a impressão de que milhares de formigas passeavam por seu corpo e que sua mente estava anestesiada. Separaram-se quando o ar faltou e ficaram se olhando por longos instantes.

OoOoOo

Hinata acordou e observou Sasuke ao seu lado, dormindo tranquilamente. Conteve o impulso de tocar sua face e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Levantou-se e foi preparar o café da manhã. Pensou em todo o mês que se passara desde o dia do casamento. Sasuke sempre fora gentil e cuidadoso e ela sentia que aos poucos estava se apaixonando por ele. No princípio, achara uma traição aos antigos sentimentos por Naruto, mas depois entendeu que era uma mulher casada e não era errado amar o Uchiha. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, quando Sasuke dissera que sempre estaria com ela.

Terminou de preparar o café da manhã e foi até o quarto acordar o moreno, mas não o encontrou lá. Escutou o chuveiro ligado e resolveu ir até o antigo quarto do Uchiha. Quando ele estava em missão, Hinata achara algumas caixas com fotos e recordações antigas do moreno, mas não olhou tudo. Abriu uma das caixas e puxou algumas fotos. Várias eram de pessoas do clã e de seus pais, todos agora mortos. Duas em especial lhe chamaram atenção. Uma era de Sasuke com a família e a outra era do antigo Time 7.

Ficou observando a primeira foto, observando o olhar bondoso da mãe de Sasuke e a indiferença latente em Itachi. Deixou-a de lado e observou o time sete. Naruto, com seu sorriso cativante, que ela admirou e desejou para ela por tanto tempo. Sakura, que passara anos correndo atrás de Sasuke e agora tinha o coração de Naruto. Kakashi aparentemente sorria e Sasuke estava indiferente à tudo.

-Hinata, não suma dessa forma!-A morena escutou Sasuke dizer à porta.-Achei que tinha desaparecido!

Olhou para ele em um pedido mudo de desculpas e abaixou a cabeça.

-Gomen, Sasuke-kun.-Começou a abater os indicadores, nervosa por ter irritado o Uchiha.-Estava arrumando essas caixas.

Sasuke se aproximou dela e sentou-se na cama, mas depois sentou-se ao seu lado no chão.

-O que estava vendo?-ele perguntou.

Ela estendeu primeiro a foto da família de Sasuke, que observou o pedaço de papel sem esboçar reação alguma. O rapaz olhou Itachi e seu olhos faiscaram. Tocou de leve no braço do rapaz e lhe estendeu a foto do time sete. Sasuke sorriu e acariciou a foto com o polegar, no lugar onde estava o rosto de Sakura. Hinata sentiu algo dentro de si remexer-se incomodamente. Não gostara da forma como ele tocara a foto.

-Ainda sente falta deles, Sasuke-kun?-perguntou, de cabeça baixa.

O moreno ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Está com ciúmes Hinata?-perguntou, divertido.

Ergue a cabeça rapidamente e sentiu que corou, mas tentou ignorar o nervosismo repentino.

-E-eu?! C-c-claro q-q-que n-não!-disse, mas a gagueira a traiu. Sasuke riu alto e ela franziu o cenho. Ele não tinha o direito de rir dela!

-Desculpe.-ele murmurou, mas ela ignorou o pedido e levantou-se. Sentiu-se humilhada por sentir ciúmes de uma foto! Estava perto da porta quando sentiu o moreno segurá-la pelo pulso.

Virou-se para ele e o olhou um pouco assustada, ainda mais quando ele se aproximou lentamente. A cada passo dele, era um que ela dava para trás. Conteve um gritinho de surpresa quando suas costas encontraram a parede. O moreno encurtou a distância e a prendeu na parede. Aproximou a cabeça de seus cabelos e ela sentiu um leve tremor, que não passou despercebido por Sasuke. O Uchiha a olhou nos olhos e ela se perdeu na imensidão dos olhos dele, antes de sentir seus lábios se tocarem. Milhões de borboletas dançavam em seu estômago e seu cérebro virou marshmallow. Abriu um pouco a boca, dando passagem para a língua de Sasuke. As sensações triplicaram e ela achou que fosse desmaiar de euforia. Sentiu o corpo de Sasuke relaxar um pouco e eles se separaram quando o ar faltou. Olharam-se por alguns instantes e Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

-Podemos tomar café?-perguntou, sorrindo de canto.

OoOoOo

O homen misterioso sorriu satisfeito. Um clone perfeito de Hyuuga Hanabi repousava à sua frente.

-Em breve nos veremos, Hinata! Muito em breve!


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata fazia uma lista de compras, sendo observada por Sasuke. O moreno escutou um barulho estranho vindo da rua e olhou pela janela. Neji vinha correndo, o semblante um pouco desesperado.

-Neji está vindo, Hinata.-disse. A morena ergueu a cabeça e levantou-se. Os dois foram até a porta e a abriram para o Hyuuga.

-Hinata-sama... temos de ir... até o clã Hyuuga... porque... Hanabi-san... desapareceu.-disse Neji, afogueado.

-Como assim desapareceu, Neji?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Ela estava nos jardins... e quando fui chamá-la para treinar... ela não estava mais lá.-disse ele, parecendo recuperar um pouco de calma.-Procuramos pelo clã inteiro e por toda Konoha. Avisamos à Hokage e o esquadrão ANBU já está a procura dela, mas ela não está em lugar algum!

-Hinata, você vem comigo, mas não se afaste de mim, está bem?-disse Sasuke. O moreno puxou Hinata pela mão e adentraram a mansão, indo até uma sala que sempre ficava trancada. O moreno entrou e voltou alguns segundos depois com Kusanagi.-Vamos!

OoOoOo

Hanabi olhava assustada à sua volta. Estava amarrada a um tronco na floresta e pequenas lágrimas caíam dos olhos perolados. Um ruído a fez olhar por entre as árvores, mas não conseguia ver nada. Ativou o byakugan, mas sentiu uma dor terrível e desativou-o.

-Não adianta tentar, minha querida!-disse uma voz. Hanabi arrepiou-se e fechou os olhos.-Enquanto estiver aqui, não poderá usar sua linhagem. Seu fluxo de chakra também foi interrompido.-a pessoa gargalhou e Hanabi sentiu medo.-Em breve sua querida nee-chan virá resgatá-la.

OoOoOo

-Tsunade-sama, procuramos por toda a vila e nem sinal de Hyuuga Hanabi.-disse o ANBU.

Hiashi, Neji, Sasuke e Hinata estavam na sala da Hokage, acompanhando a busca por Hanabi. Neji foi até a janela e ativou o byakugan pela décima vez naquele dia. Varreu o lugar com os olhos e, novamente, não viu nada de estranho.

-Nada, novamente.-disse o rapaz. Reparou que Hinata encarava a parede, pensativa.-Algum problema, Hinata-sama?

Os olhares se voltaram para a morena e ela se agarrou ao braço de Sasuke.

-N-n-não, ne-nh-nhum, Neji-nii-san.-disse Hinata. Mas deu um leve aperto no braço de Sasuke, que a olhou desconfiado.-Eu sei de um lugar onde ela porde ter ido.-disse aos sussurros para o marido.

-Então vamos avisar à todos e...-disse Sasuke no mesmo tom.

-Não!-ela murmurou.-Temos de ir sozinhos para não causar suspeitas!

Sasuke a olhou, preocupado. Seria arriscado ir sozinho com Hinata para um clara armadilha contra o clã Hyuuga. Mas se ele não fosse com ela, ela não diria onde Hanabi poderia estar.

-Tsunade-sama, será que eu e Hinata podemos ajudar a traçar rotas de busca?-perguntou Sasuke.-Hinata conhece alguns lugares onde somente ela e Hanabi iam.

A Hokage olhou para os dois e assentiu.

-Serão mais úteis lá do que aqui. Podem ir!

OoOoOo

Os dois caminhavam pela floresta e estavam em uma parte pouco iluminada.

-Hinata, você tem certeza de que ela pode estar aqui?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Certeza não, Sasuke-kun, mas é um bom lugar para começar!-disse ela.

Andaram mais um pouco até escutarem uma gargalhada. Hinata arrepiou-se dos pés à cabeça e agarrou o braço de Sasuke novamente. O moreno a colocou atrás de si e foram andando lentamente até uma pequena clareira. Hinata prendeu a respiração.

Hanabi estava amarrada ao tronco de uma árvore, os olhos fechados e uma trilha de lágrimas nas bochechas.

-Hinata.-Sasuke sussurrou.-Consegue ver alguém?

Hinata ativou o Byakugan e viu um homem escondido atrás de uma árvore.

-Atrás daquela árvore, Sasuke-kun.-disse ela, apontando.

-Se esconda aqui e não saia por nada, está bem?-disse ele afastando-se.

Sasuke se aproximou do homem, mas imediatamente percebeu que algo estava errado. Ninuém sequestraria uma Hyuuga e deixaria a guarda tão baixa. Desembainhou a espada e perfurou o estranho. A figura explodiu em fumaça e ele praguejou. Deixara Hinata sozinha por um bushin.

Quando estava retornando para o esconderijo, escutou um grito terrível e tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Hinata era erguida pelos cabelos por uma sombra, uma parte do esquadrão ANBU invadiu a clareira e ele correu até o homem. A espada lampejou e no segundo seguinte a cabeça dele rolou pelo chão. Sasuke reconheceu o homem. Era Masaru Ren, um senhor feudal ao qual ele prestou alguns serviços na época em que treinava com Orochimaru.

Quando virou-se para socorrer Hinata, tudo pareceu congelar. A morena caíra sobre uma pedra e seu corpo rolava por outra, empurrando-a levemente. Identificou uma tarja explosiva ali e tentou correr, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. A pedra explodiu, ele foi jogado contra uma árvore e tudo ficou escuro.

OoOoOo

Acordou algumas horas depois e o rosto preocupado de Sakura entrou em foco.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, que bom que acordou!-ela disse. Naruto estava aos pés da cama, encarando-o.

-Onde está Hinata?-Sasuke perguntou.

Sakura desviou o olhar para Naruto, que suspirou.

-A Hinata-chan está dormindo agora, teme.-disse.-Teve queimaduras muito sérias nos braços e no pescoço, poderia ter morrido, 'ttebbayo!

-Ela vai ficar bem?-perguntou.

-Ah, vai sim, Sasuke-kun! Agora, descanse.-disse Sakura.

-E Hanabi?

-Ela está em casa já. Perdeu cinquenta por cento da capacidade do byakugan, mas está bem!

Sasuke assentiu e fechou os olhos, sendo vencido pelo cansaço. Quando acordasse, abraçaria Hinata e nunca mais a deixaria sozinha!


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte e sentiu uma ardência incômoda no pescoço e nos braços. Tentou olhar para baixo, mas bandagens em seu pescoço a impediam de movimentar a cabeça. Escutou a porta sendo aberta e esperou a pessoa entrar em seu campo de visão.

-Como está, Hinata?-perguntou Sakura, parando aos pés da cama da morena.

-Sinto um p-p-pouco de dor.-ela disse, movimentando a boca minimamente.

-É normal, você sofreu queimaduras sérias.

-Que-queimaduras?-perguntou a morena. Não se lembrava muito bem do que tinha acontecido, a última coisa que se lembrava era de cair sobre uma pedra.

-Sim, Hinata, queimaduras.-disse Sakura, se aproximando.-O homem que sequestrou Hanabi se chamava Masaru Ren. Sasuke o matou e, na hora em que ele te soltou, você caiu sobre uma pedra que continha uma tarja explosiva. A pedra foi movimentada e explodiu, atingindo você.

Então Hinata se lembrou. Imagens de Hanabi amarrada à uma árvore, Sasuke afastando-se de si e um puxão em seus cabelos que a ergueram do chão, Sasuke erguendo Kusanagi e seu corpo sobre uma pedra, depois um clarão forte e tudo ficou escuro.

-O-onde está o Sas-s-suke-kun?-perguntou

-Ele está bem, recebeu alta ontem à tarde.

-E Hana-hanabi?

-Ela está bem, já foi para casa.-Sakura abaixou a cabeça.-Mas perdeu cinquenta por cento da capacidade do byakugan.

Hinata fechou os olhos.

-Vou deixar você descansar, só vim ver como estava.-ela disse.-Mais tarde você poderá receber visitas.

OoOoOo

Sasuke levantou-se da cama e observou a cama vazia. Nunca se deu conta do quão ruim era ficar sozinho depois de passar um mês dividindo a cama com Hinata. Era incrível como perdera tempo com outras mulheres e nunca prestara atenção na morena. Há dois dias, tudo ficou muito claro. Não sabia explicar o que sentiu quando a viu sendo erguida pelos cabelos e a proximidade entre aquele verme asqueroso e sua mulher. Tinha vontade de gritar que ela era dele, dele e de ninguém mais. Se ela ficara desprotegida foi por culpa de sua incapacidade como marido. Mas não esquecia o olhar de alívio que ela lhe lançou quando atacou Ren, ou a imagem dela se agarrando a ele como forma de proteção. Hinata se sentia bem e segura perto de si e só isso importava.

Escutou uma batida na porta e foi até ela sonolento. Arrependeu-se na hora em que a abriu.

-TEME, VOCÊ AINDA TÁ DE PIJAMA!-gritou Naruto, entrando sem esperar ser convidado.

-Bom dia pra você também, Naruto.-disse Sasuke, fechando a porta.

-Vai se vestir, temos que visitar a Hinata-chan!-disse o loiro, indo até a cozinha e vasculhando os armários.

-Não precisa me lembrar que tenho que visitar a MINHA mulher, dobe.-disse Sasuke em um fio de voz.

-Então vai logo! No caminho a gente para no Ichiraku.

Sasuke bufou e seguiu para o banheiro. Talvez um banho o fizesse relaxar e ficar menos ansioso para rever Hinata.

OoOoOo

A porta foi aberta novamente e Hinata enxergou Naruto, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Hinata-chan! Como se sente?-perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

-Se você ousar machucá-la, Naruto, eu te divido ao meio!-O coração de Hinata pareceu parar e voltou a bater acelerado. Sasuke entrou em seu campo de visão e aproximou-se dela.-Como se sente?

-Ah, eu... eu estou bem!-disse ela, tentando sorrir, mas fez uma careta de dor.-Só estou sentindo um pouco... de dor.

A morena olhou de Naruto para Sasuke e de volta para Naruto.

-Dobe, será que você pode sair um instante?-disse Sasuke, lhe dando as costas.

-Mas porque? Eu vim ver a Hinata-chan e...

-Você tem a vida toda para ver a Hinata.-Sasuke fechou os olhos.-Eu preciso falar com ela a sós!

-Ah, tá certo então, depois eu volto, Hinata-chan!

Sasuke observo o loiro sair e sentou-se com cuidado na borda da cama. Segurou a mão dela o melhor que pôde, já que estava encoberta por bandagens. Ela olhou suas mãos, os braços, até chegar ao pescoço. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-O que foi, Sasuke-kun?-Hinata perguntou. O moreno a olhou compadecido e ela se sentiu mal.

-Eu falhei, Hinata.-ele começou.-Era minha obrigação protegê-la e olhe como você está! Ferida por minha culpa.

Hinata retirou a mão encoberta das de Sasuke e o tocou na face com dificuldade.

-Se você tivesse falhado, Masaru Ren estaria vivo e eu bem longe daqui.-O Uchiha fechou os olhos com o toque.-Você fez o certo Sasuke-kun. Resgatou Hanabi e livrou o clã Hyuuga das ameaças.

-Você me perdoa?-ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

-Perdoar?-ela disse confusa.-Você manteve sua promessa, Sasuke-kun. Sempre está ao meu lado!

Sasuke aproximou-se e a beijou de leve.

-Sempre vou estar.

OoOoOo

Duas semanas se passaram e Hinata recebeu alta. Sasuke a aguardava do lado de fora do quarto. Ele a olhou quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e estendeu os braços. Ela o abraçou e afundou a cabeça em seu peito, aspirando o perfume do marido. Saíram do hospital juntos e quando chegaram na rua, se virou para ela.

-Suba.

Hinata o olhou confusa e ele ajoelhou-se, indicando seus ombros.

-Sasuke-kun...?

-Você acabou de receber alta, não pode se esforçar!-ele disse, puxando-a em sua direção.-Precisa guardar as energias para a noite.

-O que tem a n...?-ela começou, mas corou no extato instante em que ele a olhou e sorriu de lado.

O moreno levantou-se e aproximou os lábios de sua orelha.

-Iremos trabalhar no tópico "Reconstruindo o clã."-ele encarou as pérolas e voltou a se ajoelhar.

Hinata sorriu timidamente e subiu nos ombros de Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata caminhava pela vila distraída. A única coisa que a preocupava no momento era o que fazer quando chegasse em casa. Sasuke iria bombardeá-la com perguntas sobre os exames que ela fizera. Como o moreno iria reagir quando descobrisse o que ela tinha? Sasuke estava sempre trabalando e, após um ano casados, as perguntas sobre filhos começaram a perturbar. Não era por falta de esforço, já que o Uchiha exercitava esse assunto quase todas as noites. Hinata chegava a ficar aliviada quando Sasuke partia em missão. Até aquele mês, quando começou a sentir-se enjoada e desmaiar na Academia. Com que cara diria para Sasuke que ele seria pai?

Suando um pouco, ela abriu a porta da mansão e se deparou com o marido sentado, um braço sobre o encosto do sofá e com a mão livre massaeava a têmpora. Ele virou a cabeça em sua direção quando escutou a porta sendo fechada. Hinata caminhou a passos vacilantes em direção ao moreno, que a olhava de lado.

-Tadaima, Sasuke-kun.-ela disse, sentando-se ereta em uma poltrona.

-Os resultados.-ele pediu, sem olhá-la. Hinata estendeu o envelope com as mãos trêmulas e a garganta seca. Sasuke estava estranho, não era um bom momento para descobrir que a família iria aumentar.

OoOoOo

Sasuke decidiu dar uma volta enquanto Hinata ia buscar os resultados dos exames. Estava preocupado com a morena. Vivia enjoada e desmaiara umas duas vezes na Academia. Após um ano de tentativas ele achou que o clã Uchiha jamais iria ser reconstruído, até encontrar Naruto na rua.

-TEME, PARABÉNS, 'TTEBBAYO!-gritava o loiro, atraindo a atenção de todo mundo a volta deles.

-Parabéns pelo que?-perguntou Sasuke, sem parar de andar.

-Ah, para de bancar o engraçadinho, Sasuke!

-Eu tenho o costume de bancar o engraçadinho?-perguntou Sasuke, parando e fitando Naruto com o máximo de frieza que conseguiu.

-É verdade...

-Então, parabéns pelo que?-perguntou Sasuke, recomeçando a caminhar.

-A Hinata-chan não te contou?-disse Naruto, abrindo um imenso sorriso.-Você vai ser papai, teme!

Sasuke estancou e sentiu todo o oxigênio do corpo sumir. Um filho... ele teria um filho com Hinata! Seu coração estava aos saltos e ele queria pular, gritar, sorrir como nunca fizera na vida, mas não era de sua natureza demonstrar o que sentia.

-Sasuke! Tá me ouvindo, 'ttebbayo?

O moreno virou a cabeça em direção a Naruto e piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

-Eu tenho que ir pra casa, a Hinata pode precisar de mim.

O moreno refez o caminho para o clã Uchiha e sentou-se no sofá ao chegar. Escutou a porta sendo aberta e virou a cabeça na direção do ruído. Observou Hinata andar até ele um pouco temerosa e sentar-se na poltrona como se estivesse sendo condenanda à morte.

-Os resultados.- ele pediu, sem olhá-la. Poderia estar soando seco, mas ainda estava chocado com a notícia. Obviamente, Sakura não conseguiu se conter e contou à Naruto. Ele abriu o envelope, seu coração rimbombando no peito, tão alto que a vila inteira poderia ouvir. Retirou a folha dali de dentro e seus olhos ficalizaram o positivo que ele tanto sonhou ler.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi até Hinata, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, o rosto impassível. A morena encolheu-se quando ele aproximou a mão de seu rosto.

-Porque está assustada?-Sasuke perguntou.-Acaso pensou que eu não fosse gostar da idéia de ser pai?

Ainda sem o olhar, ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Sasuke levantou-se e a puxou para um abraço, aninhando-a no peito.

-Pois saiba que você me tornou o homem mais feliz do mundo.-ele colocou as duas mãos dos lados do rosto de Hinata e a fez olhar para si.-Aishiteru.

As pérolas da jovem brilharam e ela sorriu, seu rosto se iluminando.

-Aishiterumo, Sasuke-kun!

OoOoOo

Hinata acariciava a enorme barriga de nove meses. Katsuro, o nome que escolheram para o pequeno Uchiha, chutava um pouco além do normal naquela manhã. Sasuke entrou no quarto e a encarou no portal.

-Acho melhor irmos para o hospital e a Sakura cuidara bem de você.-disse, sem esconder o leve tom de preocupação em sua voz.

-Katsuro-chan não está com pressa de nascer, não é verdade?-disse ela, levantando-se. Mas uma forte pontada na barriga a fez se apoiar na perede a Sasuke foi até ela, preocupado.

-Sem mais demora, vamos para o hospital Hinata!

A morena não teve tempo de discutir. Quando chegou ao hospital, as dores estava mais fortes e rápidas. Foi colocada em uma maca e trocou as roupas normais pela do hospital e foi levada as pressas para a sala de cirurgia.

Sasuke se largou em uma cadeira na sala de espera, mas não aguentou muito tempo. Levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos, bagunçando os cabelos ocasionalmente. Nem quando a família da Hinata e alguns amigos dos dois chegaram ele relaxou. A tensão aumentava a cada segundo e ele foi até a porta da sala, esperando ouvir qualquer coisa que o confortasse. No instante em que pôs o ouvido na porta, um choro ecoou e ela recostou-se a parede, aliviado. Sakura saiu da sala e tocou em seu ombro.

-Daqui a alguns minutos ela irá para o quarto e você poderá conhecer seu filho!

A espera foi cruel. O moreno queria conhecer o rostinho do filho, tocar suas mãozinhas e ver o pequeno olhá-lo pela primeira vez. Alguns minutos depois, Sakura o chamou e ele foi até o quarto, tremendo de ansiedade.

Hinata aninhava Katsuro no colo, e ele segurava um dedo da mãe, os olhinhos fechados. O cabelo era escuro, assim como o de Sasuke. A morena o chamou e ele se aproximou cauteloso.

-Segure-o um pouco, Sasuke-kun!-disse ela.

-Hinata, eu...

-Não precisa ter medo, é seu filho.-disse ela.

Sasuke aproximou-se mais e segurou o filho. Katsuro segurou o dedo que Sasuke usava para tocar sua pequena face com força e abriu os olhinhos. Sasuke ficou maravilhado e seus olhos pinicaram. Os olhos do pequeno eram acinzentados e brilhantes. Sasuke o devolveu para Hinata, que admirou o bebê. A reconstrução do clã parecia ir bem.

OoOoOo

Um ano se passou e o casal planejava dar um irmãozinho para Katsuro. O pequeno Uchiha seguia Sasuke para todo canto. Seu olhinhos brilhavam quando o pai chegava em casa e o pegava no colo, enquanto fazia cócegas em sua barriga. O pequeno ria gostosamente e envolvia o pescoço do pai em um abraço.

Sasuke abriu a porta da mansão e o pequeno foi até ele com os braçinhos estendido.

-Papa!-ele disse, enquanto o moreno o levantava e afagava seus cabelos.

Hinata apareceu e o abraçou longamente. Sasuke achou estranho e a afastou um pouco de si.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hinata sorriu abertamente e apontou para um envelope na cozinha. Sasuke o reconheceu imediatamente. O moreno a abraçou e a rodopiou no ar.

Mais um Uchiha estava a caminho!

**Bom gente, esse foi o final. Ficou meio estranha a história, mas eu estava com ela um pouco guardada por aqui. As próximas eu vou postar os capítulos individualmente e vocês vão me dizendo o que acharam nas reviews.**

**Não esqueçam de comentar essa hein! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
